Mine To Take
by It'sOnlyNatural
Summary: This is a more demanding Jacob, He scents her and nothing will stop him from claiming her.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyer owns all characters so far.

.

Mine To Take

Chapter One

(Jacob's POV)

.

The night was alive with the heartbeats of countless people, walking among them, blending in the shadows unseen, leaving behind my home, my people, needing an escape from the endless war with the vampires, this final war, I hope, was the end of it. all my brothers have found their mates, so I'm leaving for a while, to be alone with my thoughts and contemplate the true meaning of my existence. Yes, it's hard to leave everything I've known, especially my brothers, but it is something I feel I must do.

I have no set destination, though I feel pulled in the direction I am traveling and who knows maybe I'll find my one, my other half, my true soul mate, maybe then I'll finally find peace.

I sighed, standing on a narrow cliff that over looked a cluster of small houses, some seemed to be farms, and stared up at the stars, there was nothing to ease the lonely merciless nights. I existed, I fought vampires, just went through the motions of everyday life of an Alpha wolf. My gaze swept across the dusky sky as I scented the air, the wind brought untold information, I became uneasy. A stale scent of the undead, a vampire has been through here, but long gone or maybe just underground. For its sake it had better not return.

I took a deep breath, prepared to go down into that little town and find a place to rest for the night, though I didn't plan on it, the stale scent of vampire changed my mind, it seems no matter how far I traveled there was always one of them or more. I turned, prepared to climb from the cliffs, when I stopped, a voice carried to me by the wind stilled my movements

A beautiful soft voice that touched something inside of me, it sounded like bells floating on the winds and I couldn't grasp what it was saying, I turned back and stepped closer to the edge of the cliff.

I stood there in shock, my burning gaze centered on the lone woman standing outside of one of those houses, speaking to a man that was entering what looked like a law enforcement vehicle. I studied her, my gaze hungry and black, not able to move for several seconds, my mind filled with chaos, emotions crowding in fast and furious.

I had closed off emotions for everyone except for my father and brothers and only cared for their mates because their mates made them happy and gave them peace, women tried but never got close, I wouldn't allow it, couldn't allow myself to feel too much, afraid I would drown in the emptiness and despair of not finding my other half, now they poured through me like molten lava.

Now the emotion, the sexual hunger was rising, as I looked at her, like a fireball it streaked through my gut, burning my blood, my body felt bound tight and restless, I stretched like the wolf I am as I studied her, watched her ever action, I needed to claim her, claim her now.

Amazement still held me in its grip. I have found her, my true soul mate. I clung to that truth and she was beautiful, perfect. A woman born for me alone. Mine. My predatory instinct rose hard and fast, a growl rumbled in my chest, hunger for her raked deeper into my gut, clawing and biting with relentless demand

The man drove away and before she could go back into the house, I was moving, running down the cliff at full speed towards her, slowing but not stopping until I stood in front of her.

She gasps at my sudden appearance. "Who are you?" She asked, fear tinged her words, but it was the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. "Are you here to see my father? Well you just missed him."

So that man was her father, good, now I won't have to find a way to get rid of him. The fear I felt coming off her was tearing at my heart so I sent a feeling of calm to her. She watched me curiously, intently.

I allowed my gaze to slide over her. Allowed my feeling of possession over her to show, a raw sensuality I wanted her to sense it, to feel it, to need it. I'm not a human male who lived under the rules of her society. I am wolf, the Alpha and ruler of my people who take what I know is mine, without causing harm and she is mine, made for me, it's my right to claim her with all the love and care I feel pouring out my heart and soul for her.

I know I could control her mind, persuade her to do my bidding, we were all born with that ability, but only with our true mates, it was used when a woman would try to deny a wolf's claim on her and had to be used on more than one occasion, because if the woman denies the wolf once he scents her, he will slowly decline and eventually die.

"What's your name?" I asked, without answering her question.

She hesitated, so I sent a compulsion for her to answer. "Isabella Swan." She answered, a look of confusion on her face wondering why she told me.

"Isabella .. Bella, beautiful." I whispered with a smile

But I will not use that, at least not yet, but I ask, demand her total submission and surrender of herself to my care.

I stretched my arm out to her. "Come here." I demanded, quietly, gently

Her eyes widened in alarm, I know she would have ran if it weren't for the calm spell I sent her. "N ..no, I need to go in." She said, licked her lips and backed away.

I put a low command in my voice to compel her obedience. "Come here to me now." I demanded again without raising my voice, I needed to put my mark on her, so if there is any other like me or even vampire around they will know who she belongs to and it will allow me to track her where ever she is, especially if she decides to run.

She moved towards me slowly and when she was right in front of me, I wrapped my arms around her, crushing her body against mine. She fit against me perfectly, all soft and full of curves, which felt tantalizingly erotic against my hard muscled body.

Finding the pulse beating at her neck, I let my tongue swirl around it, then whispered in her ear. "You are my true mate, your soul, your body, your life belongs to me as mine does to you." I gently kissed the lobes of it. "I claim you as my true mate." I kissed back down to the pulse at her neck, allowed my canines to extend, then gentle bit down, taking a little of the liquid ambrosia that flows through her veins, this will secure the bond for all time. She will never be able to escape me now.

Need slammed me hard, my body swelling in reaction, a hard ache of promise, her taste was exquisite, I have never taken blood before or have a need to, but this exchange was necessary. Her taste was like nothing I've ever known; I took my fill, wanting the exchange to be true. I know she isn't truly aware of me claiming her. Greedy for what is mine, I simply take and I honestly can't feel ashamed for it, she is mine to take by the laws that govern my people.

This will bind us enough to satisfy me and keep me sane during the hard days ahead, it will help me deal with lust and need until I could claim her completely.

She gasps, then moaned and withered against me. when done I used my tongue to seal the wound, leaving behind my mark, my brand, one that could never be removed. then I fastened my mouth to hers, exchanging her breath with mine, her legs buckled, I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

While our tongues tangled in a slow dance of erotic pleasure. I reached a hand between us and allowed my claw on that hand to extend, slicing at pulse at my neck and slowly ended the kiss and moved her lips to the cut at my pulse.

"You are my true mate Bella." I whispered seductively with a tinge of compulsion. "Subject to my wishes and demands, drink of me so I may know whenever you have need of me or I you and protect you from whatever harm comes your way."

As soon as her mouth touched my skin, and her tongue swirled against me, I became more aroused, harder than I thought possible, I throbbed with the need to bury myself in her, to devour and take what is rightfully mine. When I felt she had taken enough, I gently removed her lips, the wound will close, but I will also carry her mark.

Burying my face in her chocolate brown curls, that matched the shade of her eyes, I inhaled her scent to keep it for all time in my lungs, though my body's need for her needed sating, to hear her cry out my name as I brought her to fulfillment, wanting her on her knees and admit she belonged to me, I needed the warmth of her smile, the sound of her laughter more.

With a sigh, hating to bring this contact to an end, I sent a compulsion for her to sleep, then lifted her bridal style, and carried her up the three steps to the porch then into her house, I didn't take the time to look around but followed where her scent was strongest, it led me to her bedroom, once there I tenderly laid her on her bed against her pillows and removed her shoes. I walked back to the head of the bed and looked down at her.

Her hair spilled around her like a halo, unable to stop myself I bent my head to the swell of creamy breast that peeked out of the shirt she was wearing, her heart thundered against my mouth as I gently kissed and twirled my tongue to taste her soft skin again. I've never ached or needed so much in my life.

Sighing again with regret, I kissed her forehead as I stroked and caressed my mark on her neck with my fingertip and felt great satisfaction. I won't kid myself, this will be an uphill battle, because I sense within her a fighter, a woman with strength of character, perfect to be mate of this Alpha and Luna of my people, but as hard as she'll fight, I will be just as demanding as a wolf it is in my nature and as ruler of my people I expect no less than compliance from her.

Yes, this will be a hard battle, enjoyable, intoxicating, but hard and I look forward to it.

Placing my lips on hers. "Goodnight my mate, dream of me." I whispered against them, then with one last longing glance, I blended with the shadows and exited her home going straight to the woods across from her bedroom window, undressed and phased, then stretched out to watch over her through the night.

_Is everything okay Alpha? _Sam

We could speak mentally no matter the distance, unless I block them out, which I will begin to do soon.

_Everything is fine. Why? _Jake

_I could feel your anxiousness from here. Congrats by the way, the men will be happy and relieved to hear you have found her_. Sam

_Thank you brother_. Jake

_Do you need our help? _Sam

_That would not be wise for you to come here Sam, you know how a wolf is until he completely claims his mate, it's how you all were, it's why you all had to go away when you found your mate until the claiming was complete, not been able to stand another male, Especially a male wolf around her, brother or not, it's how we are. _Jake

_Yes, you're right brother, but if you need us after the claiming is done, call. _Sam

_I will. _Jake

I ended the connection and lay my head on my huge front paws, closed my eyes and listened to her heart beat, amazed to hear it beating with rhythm with mine. Breathing the scent of her, I mentally smiled, I couldn't wait for tomorrow to be in her presence again, though she will not remember the blood exchange bonding, she will remember a false conversation I planted in her mind about me asking if they needed help working their land and her telling me to come back tomorrow to speak to her dad.

Oh yes, I cannot wait, she will have no escape from me.


	2. Chapter 2

All Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer

Mine To Take

.

Chapter Two

.

(Bella's POV)

.

I woke to the sound of someone calling my name; it seemed to be coming from far away, I don't even remember coming into the house or going to sleep after my father left for his night shift at the police department.

"Bella!" The voice said again, it was my dad. "Your alarm has been going off for the last five minutes. Don't you have that job interview at 9am, it's 7:30 now."

"Okay, I'm up." I replied, my body felt leaden, my mouth dry and I had a strange ache at the base of my neck, but I forced myself to sit up and was surprised to see I fell asleep in the clothes I had on all day yesterday, I must have been more tired than I thought.

"Well, good luck sweetheart, I'm going to try and get a bit more sleep." He told me walking away.

"Thanks dad." I told him, not sure if he actually heard me.

I forced myself up and moving, I really needed this job to help my dad with second mortgage he took out on the house and land surrounding it after my mom passed away, well not a mortgage exactly, but a loan from a neighboring rancher who came to my dad in the spirit of friendship, who found himself in a bind after the expense of my mom's funeral, not to mention the gambling debts she build up, a problem she had that she a, someway hidden from us, that still has my mind whirling, but showed his true colors a few months later when he realized he couldn't get me the way he wanted, now he's holding it over my head, and given us two months to come up with the money or I could just marry him and he will tear up the loan papers and help pay off of my dad's bills, but there is no way I'd do that, so getting this job is imperative.

I do have a part time job now down at café not too far away from here, the money is okay, but this job will bring in more and we'll be able to pay off the loan sooner, because there is no way I'll ever get involved with that man, Bobby Smith, I have heard whispers of the way he treated women and I think the only reason he insists on the marriage business is because I'm one of the only women who hadn't fallen for his so called charm and it's bruised his ego, so blackmailing me into marriage would be the only way he could get me where he wanted me, thinking I would do anything to save my dad's property and I would do anything to save my father, anything but sell my body, my soul.

"Oh by the way." Walking back into my room. "You do remember I was asked to go over to the next down to help with the investigation of the missing hikers."

"Yes dad, I do." I replied, looking up at him, from the drawer I was looking in. "You be careful out there."

My dad was one of the best law enforcement officers in these parts and was often asked to different district to help with difficult cases.

"I'm always careful." He said smiling indulgently at me. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with Jean instead of here by yourself?" He asked concerned.

"Yes I'm sure, don't worry, I'll make sure the house is locked up nice and tight at night." I told him

"Okay, well you make sure you keep that cell phone close at all times."

"I will." I assured him. He nodded and walks away

I collected what I needed and rushed into the bathroom. I felt a lot better once I was done with my shower, the throbbing in my neck was down to a dull ache, I couldn't understand it, maybe it's the way I slept. After drying off I dressed in my under things, then a dark slacks and white v-neck shirt and dark shoes. I left the jacket that matched the pants in my bedroom, I'll put that on last.

I threw my dirty clothes in the laundry hamper, grabbing a clean towel I place it around my neck so I won't mess up my shirt, walked in my room and sat at my dresser with a mirror to do my face and hair. I picked up the comb and stopped when I glanced at my neck.

On my neck close to my shoulder were two raised dots, close together, it looked almost like a mosquito bite, but larger, I don't remember getting bit there, though it could have happened while I slept. I place my fingertips there and touched it tentatively and when I did a face came to my mind. A man of Indian heritage, with beautiful bronze skin, dark eyes and hair, his hair was loose and silky, it reached past his ears. He was about 6'4" and very muscular, wearing a loose fitting light blue stone washed jeans with a simple white t- shirt and sneakers.

I also remember him asking about a job with us and me telling him he had to come back when my dad was here. I don't know why I told him that, we couldn't afford to pay him anyway. It's confusing why he even asked, though his clothes were simple, I could tell they cost a lot, he couldn't possible need the money. So why did he ask?

I did find myself very attracted and drawn to him, but something about him made me wary, he seem to be the demanding type, dangerous like a caged animal, a man that would go after whatever he wanted with a vengeance, though I doubt he would be around here again, but if he did, he is one man I would definitely stay away from, or try to, no matter how attracted or drawn to him I feel.

Why do I feel so sad, as if loosing something special with that thought? That makes no sense, he could be some escaped convict, no matter how gorgeous he looked, there was a look of possession in his eyes when he looked at me, I felt as though I was being stalked claimed, but it is so strange that I don't remember very much after speaking to him. Maybe all the worrying I've been doing lately have exhausted my mind.

There was something else beating at my mind to remember but it felt as though something was holding it back. Well, I don't have time now to figure it out I had to get my appointment, I'm meeting the manager of Samson's Graphics at a restaurant in town, one I've seen, but could never afford to eat at, and even if I didn't get the job at least I will get a meal there, but I really hope I get the job, we really need the extra pay that comes with it.

I pushed all that from my mind and finished getting dressed, said goodbye to my dad, told him again to be careful, he won't be here when I get home because after the interview I had a few errands to run then had to go to my job as evening manager at the café, yesterday was my night off, it also had a bar and a dance floor, so by the time I got there the place is usually filling up with people who has come to dance or have a few drinks, though the restaurant area is still open at that time and there are people still coming in just for that, it is ironic that I also had to interview a replacement waitress this evening because, Angela, a waitress that has been there for a few years disappeared a few weeks ago.

Everyone thinks she met someone and moved away, but I didn't believe it, she would never leave without letting me know, she and I had become close in the time I've worked there. I really believe something happened to her but no one believes me, only my dad, who investigates her disappearance when he can.

Grabbing my bag and portfolio, I rushed to my old pick up truck, as I opened the door, I got a strange feeling of being watched, looking around I saw nothing, so I put it down to my imagination and in another five minutes I was on my way.

In another half an hour I was pulling up in the parking lot of the restaurant, I really wished this interview could have taken place at their offices, especially with how nervous I'm feeling, I don't want to accidentally spill anything on the interviewer.

When I stepped from the truck something strange happened, the wind picked up and clouds darkened the sky, it was sunny a few moments ago, the weather around here is strange, but not this strange, mist was seeping in, shrouding the trees, I felt on edge all of a sudden and shivered rubbing my hands down my arms. I got a feeling of evil lurking and wanted to get in my truck and leave, but I had to get this job, the job at the café didn't pay all that well.

So banking down the strange the feelings I had, I grabbed my things and quickly entered the restaurant before changing my mind. The maitre'd led me through the restaurant of potted green plants and expensive chandeliers. The man, Robert Thomas, that was awaiting me, jumped to his feet at our approach. We shook hands.

"Miss Swan, I'm glad you could make." He said still holding my hand

"Thanks for taking the time to see me." I replied.

I felt him brush his fingers on the back of my hand. "You're cold." He observed. "Have a glass of wine it'll help warm you up.

"No thanks, it's a little too early for me." I declined , that's when he finally let go of my hand.

I felt a moment of unease, and becoming increasingly so, then I felt a moment of terror, it felt as though icy cold fingers wrapped it's hand surround my upper arms and squeezed, the feeling went right through the sleeves of my jacket, it felt so real that I actually had to rub my hand around that spot.

I heard two chairs scrape back and turned my head to see two women, as one, got up and leave their seats, walking as if in a daze towards the entrance, I wanted to tell them to come back but it felt like something clogged my throat preventing the words, my breath seem to stop and I fought to breath.

_Come to be, be with me, let me feast on you._

The words filtered across my mind as if a whisper on the winds. That's it, I had to get out of there. I collected my things to leave.

"Are you okay? You look ill." Mr. Thomas said. "Let me drive you home."

"No thank you." I finished collecting my things. "I'm really sorry about wasting your time like this."

"No problem, you can't help being ill." He pulled out a business card and handed it to me, "Give me a call when you're feeling better, all my contact numbers on it, I've seen a sample of your work and think you would be a great asset to our company."

I took the card, mumbled a thank you, promised I'd call and got the hell out of there. I don't remember getting in my truck or driving away, but after putting some distance between me and that place I started feeling much better, though my mind felt battered as if it had a battle with something unseen and barely survived. I groaned when I thought of the fool I must have made of myself and knew I wouldn't be calling him again.

"Well, there goes that job." I whispered to myself.

What happened back there, I couldn't understand it. am I loosing my mind? First I fall asleep with no remembrance. Then seeing and hearing strange things, is this some kind of mental break down I'm having? I can't keep thinking about it, I'll just write it off as strange events that happens to us every once in a while, besides there is nothing I could do about it now, I went home, deciding I'd do some chores until it was time to leave for work. When I pulled up at my house and got out the truck, taking my things with me, I got the feeling of being watched again, it wasn't a feeling of danger, but of being cared for, protected, but it was still an eerie feeling. My imagination seems to be working over time today.

Entering my house I went up and changed into an old pair of jeans and t-shirt, then went back down and fixed myself a sandwich an iced tea, when done I cleaned up the kitchen, then starting on the rest of the rooms downstairs and made my way to the upper floor. By the time I was done with my bathroom it was time to get ready and leave, I had to get there a little earlier to interview the girl for the waitress position.

Taking another quick shower, I dressed in a pair of dark blue stone washed jeans, paired with a long sleeve wrap around shirt and red wedge heel shoes, for this job I didn't have to dress formally, I left my hair loose to dry in its natural waves about my shoulders, grabbing a dark blue jean jacket and my purse, I left.

I parked in a space reserved for the employees in the back lot of the building, left my truck and made my way through the back door and headed towards my office.

"Hey Bella." The head waitress Laura greeted me. "The girl that's here to interview for the waitress position is waiting in your office."

"Thanks Laura." I replied, she was a sweet lady, married to one of the farmers and had two kids. "How are you doing this evening?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm doing good." She said looking me over. "How about you? You seem to be tired, you getting any rest?"

"Yeah. I'm good." I answered. "Just a lot on my mind.

She nodded, but with concern. "Hey is your dad still looking into what happened to Angela?"

"Yes he is. You still don't believe she met someone and left either, do you?" I enquired.

"No I don't. I've known Angela all my life and this is something she wouldn't do." She informed me

"I feel the same, for the short time I've known her, she seemed more responsible than that." I touched her arm. "Don't worry we'll find out what has become of her, we won't give up until we do."

"I know." She replied. "Thanks Bella."

I gave her a quick hug. "I'd better get in here, I just hope this one has better vibes than the last one, we really need the help."

Then I walked into my office and began the interview, this young lady seems more responsible than the others I've interviewed, so I hired her immediately on a trial basis, besides she informed me she really needed the money to help her family and it reminded me of my position, the situation I was in.

After she left so Laura could show her around, and get her an apron, I looked over some receipts, putting some records in the computer, I decided to make my rounds. I walked out to the main area, where a few people was already on the dance floor, some at the bar and in the restaurant, the atmosphere was light and up beat, I turned to check how everything was going at the bar and was grabbed from behind, turning swiftly, to tell someone off, but stopped.

But a smile lit my face instead. "Hey Tony, how are you this evening." He was a regular.

"Better now that I've seen you." He said winking flirtiously. "So when are you going to marry me so I can take you away from all this."

"You know one of these times I might just take you up on it and then you'll run like a scared rabbit." I laughed, he was such a big flirt and go through this routine everytime I see him.

He winked and kissed my cheek. "You know me too well." He replied

I slapped his arm playfully, laughed and continued on my way to the bar, I took four steps and stopped, I felt someone gaze burning into the side of my neck, the marks there began to throb, I turned and there, in a corner a few feet from where I stood, close to the dance floor, was the man from yesterday, he looked menacing, just standing there looking at me with possession, I felt like I was being hunted. I wanted to go to him and the same time I wanted to run.

He moved, began to stalk towards me slowly, everything around me seem to disappear, my hand went to my neck where it throbbed and I took an involuntary step back. With a lot of will power, I tore my gaze from his mesmerizing one and headed through the crowd of people to the front door, I needed air. I was almost to the door when I felt fingers circle my arm. I looked behind me, shaking my head and tried to get loose.

Leaning down to my ear, he whispered. "Dance with me."

His voice was like velvet over my skin, tempting and taunting. I found myself being led unto the dance floor, his mesmerizing gaze never leaving my eyes.

There was an edge to this man, a warning in the way he held me. His body was hard, his skin hot. There was possession in his eyes, in the strength of his arms. As soon as I felt the heat of him through my shirt, my heart gave a lurch and I knew it was a mistake dancing with him, he held me too close, and I tried to step back, but he just pulled me closer.

I could feel the warmth of his breath against my temple, and the evidence of his arousal pressed against my stomach and he didn't seem to care. I felt an urgency in him, an urgency of his body's need for mine and I began to panic. He pulled my hand and entwined his fingers with mine, holding them against his chest.

Bending down he whispered. "Don't. I'm sure you don't want to make a scene. Do you?"

I didn't reply, just shook my head, hoping this will be over soon. I have never seen such a sensual man, he was too potent, but I could tell there was more to him than his looks, more than his raw sexual appeal, there was a raw untamed aura about him, like a wild animal, dangerous to me and to others. I don't know where that came from, but my intuition never failed me.

He leaned towards me as the music beat through my body and rushed through my blood stream. "What if I said I could read your mind?" He whispered, his lips against the pulse beating in my neck. Flames began beating along my shoulder. I closed my eyes, dancing with him was like a sensual torment.

The music surrounded and encased us like satin sheets that burned me with need, but I knew we were burning together, I had to get out of here, now, before I went up in flames and all that would be left was the ashes of my torment of my need for this stranger I knew nothing about.

I looked up into his handsome face. There was a merciless set to his mouth, his eyes were now hard and cold, an involuntary shiver went down my spine. I felt my soul being imprinted with his, my breath stopped. "Please, I need some air." I whispered, sure he heard me.

He looked at me intently for a minute, then began leading me through the crowd and out the front door, then to the back, knowing exactly where my truck was parked. I stood by it mesmerized as his head moved down to the pulse point at my neck and softly kissed it, then whispered at my ear. "I'll see you soon." Then helped me into the truck, fastened my seat belt around me and closed the door, as soon as he did I started the truck and took off.

This was the second time today I lelt a place without accomplishing much, this time I didn't even have my things with me, but I'll be damned if I went back to get them, then it hit me, how in the world did my spare key get into the ignition. As soon as I got home, I rushed inside and made sure all windows and doors were locked, then went upstairs and changed in my sleep wear, pajama bottoms and spaghetti straps, then got in my bed, pulling the cover my head as if hiding from something.

But deep down, I knew, no matter where I went or try to hide, I could never get away from him, the man who first introduced himself as Jacob.


End file.
